The Two Champions
by Hufflepuff Champion
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Harry Potter develops a strane relationship with the school heartthrob, Cedric Diggory, and their relationship progresses. Rated R for later Chapters. Please Review my work, it's my first upload and I need advice.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

Title:The Two Hogwart Champions

Genre:Romance, Angst

Pairings:Cedric/Harry, Cedric/Cho, Ron/Hermione

Rating:R

Warnings:Slash, Homosexual Activity, Sexual Activity, Violence

Authors Notes:After seeing the new Goblet of Fire Movie, I had to write a Cedric Harry Slash. The whole movie had hints of it... Atleast in my opinion.

Disclaimer:I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns all names, characters, and well... everything.

Chapter One - The Quidditch World Cup

It seemed that Harry had been walking for hours. Him and the Weasleys had been woken up at three in the morning by Mr Weasley, and they were now striding through the woods. They had asked Mr Weasley many times as to where they were going, but to no avail.  
"Dad, Where are we going?" asked Fred, resisting the urge to yawn. Harry really wanted to know what he had got up at three in the morning for, but he knew the answer they were going to get from Mr Weasley.  
"I've told you Fred, you'll find out when we get there, but trust me, once you know what it is, it'll be worth it, Ah, Amos!" Mr Weasley cried, as he saw a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard walking torwards them.  
"Arthur! How nice to see you, these all yours?" The Wizard replied, reffering to the children. Mr Weasley finally realised what Amos had said and replied "Wha.. Oh, No, just the redheads. This is Hermione Granger, a friend of Ronald's, and this is Harry Potter. Well, he dosen't need much of an introduction,  
does he?". Amos' eyes widened.  
"Merlin's Beard! Harry Potter!". Harry was used to people staring at his forehead whenever they met, but he still hated it.Quickly realising the confusion on everyone's face, he introduced the Wizard. "Children, this is Amos Diggory, he works in the Department forthe Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.. Umm, Amos? Is Cedric not coming?" asked Mr Weasley, obviously expecting somebody else. Amos furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"Are you kidding? Cedric wouldn't miss this for the world!" Amos replied, with a look on his face to ask if Mr Weasley was insane. At this point, Harry jumped backward, because he wasn't expecting an extremely handsome, tall boy of around seventeen to jump out of the tree above them. He landed gracefully,  
and smiled, showing a mouth full of straight, white, teeth.  
"Ah! Cedric! How nice to see you again. Everyone, have you met Cedric yet? You remember, he beat Griffindor at Quidditch in Ron's third year." Mr Weasley exclaimed having finally realised that Cedric would be joining them. Cedric looked around at everyone, and caught Harry's eye, and smiled, as if he knew something about Harry that Harry didn't.  
"Hi everyone," Cedric said, his eyes travelling over the group again, his eyes resting on Harrys. Harry smiled at Cedric, and was pleased when Cedric Returned it. Harry had never heard anyone with such a smooth voice as Cedric. Everyone replied 'Hi' except for Fred and George, they hadn't quite forgiven him for beating them at Quidditch. Instead, they glared at him, their eyebrows lowering over their eyes. Harry felt an intense surge of anger torwards the twins.  
"That'll be something to tell your children, won't it Ced? You beat Harry Potter, and I'm sure that Harry would say that the best man won." Amos said with a Large Smile spread across his face, as if HE had just beat Harry Potter at Quidditch.  
"Well, isn't this exciting? The Qui.." Cedric started to say, but Amos Inturrupted.  
"Cedric! Umm... maybe we should go and look for it, Arthur"  
"Uh, yeah Ok, It's pretty old, so it must be around here somewhere." Mr Weasley said, turning and looking on the floor. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the Diggorys were looking for this 'not new' object for fifteen minutes before..

"Umm, Dad? Is this it?" called Cedric holding up an old brown boot. Amos turned to face his Son, loked carefully before calling "Arthur, Cedric's found it! Arthur!" Mr Weasley beckoned for them to follow him, as he walked torwards Cedric.  
"all touch it, a finger will do." Mr Weasley informed the others. Harry, wondering why they were all gathering round an old boot, touched it anyway. He felt Warm breath on the back of his neck. Harry felt it was pleasing, warming up the back of his neck that was still cold from the icy morning. He turned to see whose breath was so utterly pleasing, to find that it was Cedric, He turned to face the old boot again, trying hard not to like Cedrics breath, before he felt as if a hook behind his navel had been jerked forwards, He was flying upwards, along with everyone else, their fingers stuck to the boot, as if their fingers were magnetically attracted to the boot. He felt Ron and Hermione's shoulders banging into his, and he felt Cedric behind him. Everyone's fingers released, and they all fell onto the dewey grass beneath them, Harry's hands skimmed the glass looking for his glasses. Harry felt a gentle nudge on his back, and he turned to see a severely blurred figure. The blurred figure held out their hand, and Harry reached out to take it. He felt something in the persons hand and decided they were offering him something. They were his glasses. Harry placed them carefully on his nose, and looked up. It was Cedric.  
He held out his hand again, and Harry took it again. Cedric's arm felt so gentle, and there wasn't too much muscle either. Cedric pulled Harry up, just as Harry stood up anyway. Harry fell straight into Cedric's chest. It felt so warm. Harry looked up to thank Cedric, but he couldn't open his mouth. They looked into eachothers eyes, and Harry felt as if the whole world had dissapeared. Cedric was the one who chose to break the silence.  
"Dad? Can I tell them where we are now?" He asked, turning to face his Dad, which was rather difficult because Harry was still on his chest.  
"Sure, son" Amos replied, trying not to look at Harry.

"We," Cedric announced, "are at the Quidditch World Cup!" Harry's face lit up straight away. Didhe hear Cedric right? The Quidditch World Cup? Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory informed everyone that their tents were ondifferent campsites. Harry waved goodbye to Cedric and Amos, and Walked torwards their Campsite. When they arrived, Harry and Hermione helped Mr Weasleyput up the tent, as he didn't seem to understand how to put one up, and Harry only realised how small it was when they finished. It was a one-man tent,and it was going to have to hold nine people, once Bill and Charlie arrived. But when Harry entered the tent, he was amazed. It was about the size of a small house. There was a fireplace sorounded by mismatching chairs and pouffes, and Mr Weasley told them that it had five bedrooms. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione ran around the house for the next hour unpacking, and choosing rooms. Mr Weasley started up a fire outside, and called everyone down. Harry walked out of the door, and stopped in midstep. Cedric and Amos Diggory were gathered around Mr Weasleys fire,  
trying to work out how to start it without magic, Cedric seemed to be closest though. He had two peices of wood, and was tapping them together on the small pile of oak. Harry walked up behind Cedric, and guided his hands for him. Together, they eventually got a fire going, Cedric thanking Harry for this new technique of lighting a fire. They sat around the fire, cooking any food they had, (Cedric needed a bit of help with that too) until Mr Weasleys head emerged from the tent.  
"It is time" He said loudly, hoping to get more than the Weasleys, Diggorys, Harry and Hermione moving torwards the stadium.

The Weasleys lounged around in their tent for the rest of the day. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess in the corner, Hermione was snuggled in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, reading 'Quidditch through the Ages', and Everyone else was in their rooms. The Irish were setting off many fireworks and explosions in the event of their victory.There was a movement at the front flap of the tentand Harry looked up to see what it was. Amos Diggory's head poked through the flaps, looked around, and then said;  
"Arthur in?". Harry thought this was a rather odd thing to say, but called Mr Weasley anyway. Mr Weasley fumbled into the living room, looking rather odd, saw Amos, and smiled.  
"Ah, Amos! is there anything I can help you with?" He asked looking a bit to the right of Amos, as if he was drunk. Amos called forward Arthur, and Mr Weasley went to the front of the tent and started a conversation with Amos. Harry's pawn smashed Ron's bishop into several large peices and Ron had to duck to avoid a peice in his eye. Harry turned to face the entrance of the tent, and saw Amos enter into the tent... who was followed by Cedric. Harry fell backwards of his chair, and hit his head hard against the wall. Cedric ran over and pulled up Harry's head and looked at Harry, his eyes full of worry.  
"Harry, are you okay? What happened?" He asked, supporting Harry's head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was.. um.. the Wizards chess.. made me jump." Harry lied. He didn't really want anyone to know that he had fallen backwards because of Cedric. Cedric pulled Harry up to his feet again, much the way he had after the portkey trip. Now Harry wasn't in pain, he could finally see what Cedric was wearing. He was wearing a deep blue pair of night-trousers, that were slightly baggy at the bottom. He was also wearing a tight white teeshirt, which seemed to make Harry stare. Harry also noted that he was wearing a small golden locket around his neck. Harry quickly snapped out of his daydream, and thanked Cedric.

"So, Cedric.. What are you doing here?" Hary asked, happy to see Cedric again.  
"Oh, our pitch was right next to the Irish, and well, you can hear 'em from here can't you?" Cedric replied, a grin spread across his face. "Mr Weasley let us stay here for the night. We all doubt that the Irish are going to stop until morning." Harry's stomach did a funny flip-flop. Did Cedric say he was staying the Night? Harry wondered why he seemed so excited about this. Thought for a moment, until he came to the conclusion. It's because Harry had never had anyone stay overnight. Yes, that MUST be it.  
"So, umm, Harry, what do you wanna do?" Cedric said. He blushed and was clearly embarrassed. Harry suggested they had a bottle of butterbeer. Harry, Cedric,  
Ron and Hermione all sat around the warming fireplace, on mismatched chairs, a bottle in each of their hands. Hermione was still nose deep in her book, and Harry, Cedric, and Ron talked about the Quidditch World Cup. Ron kept trying to bring Krum, the Bulgarian Chaser, into the conversation.  
"I'm telling you... Krum's like an eagle the way he.. rides the wind!" He kept saying, which Harry and Cedric decided to sing love songs about Ron and Krum.  
That shut him up. Mr Weasley trodded around the corner of the corrier where the bedrooms were. He then Realised that Harry, Ron, and Cedric were the only ones awake. Hermione had fallen asleep onto 'Boys who love Quidditch too much', and Ron lifted up her up carefully, and carried her off to hers and Ginny's bedroom.  
"You two better get off to bed too, you know." Mr Weasley said, filling a glass with water. Cedric looked confused, then turned to face Mr Weasley.  
"Mr Weasley," He called, "where am I sleeping?" Mr Weasley pondered for a moment.  
"Well, Amos is in with me, you can't go with the girls, so I guess you could go with Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, or Ron and Harry." He stated.  
Cedric blushed as Mr Weasley said 'Ron and Harry', but he didn't go the shade of scarlet that Harry did when Cedric said;  
"Can I bunk in with Harry and Ron?"

Mr Weasley thought about this, told Cedric he could go where he pleased, except for the girl's room, and His own.  
Cedric asked Harry to lead the way to his bedroom, and Harry obliged. He led Cedric around the corner of the tent, and into his and Ron's bedroom. Ron was fast asleep, fully clothed.. on the floor. Harry tried not to laugh at him as he snuggled into the bed. He didn't want to undress in front of Cedric. Cedric didn't get undressed, either. Although, he did take off his shirt. Harry tried hard not too look at that chiseled chest, that had just the right amount of muscle.  
Cedric got into Ron's bed, as Ron was still on the floor, and Snuggled up into it. He looked over at Harry and blushed.  
"Night, Harry." He whispered.  
"Night, Cedric." Harry whispered back. Cedric grabbed his wand, pointed his wand at his head and whispered an incantation. He fell asleep instantly. Harry to imitate Cedric's actions, but couldn't work it out. He tried to get asleep but he couldn't. Half an hour later, Harry gave up trying to get to sleep, and got up to get a glass of water. When Harry past Ron's bed, he couldn't help but look at Cedric. He stared at Cedric's face, and thought to himself; 'Cedric's not THAT bad really, He's actually kind of cute when he's asleep.'

'What'  
'No, I am NOT gay'  
Harry kept thinking this over to himself.. 'No, I can't be gay, every teenager is confused at some point, right?'. Harry didn't sleep at all.. until his eyelids forced themselves to be bolted shut.


	2. The Diggory House

Sorry that it's been so long. My laptop's been down since three days after the last chapter, and I finaly got it fixed.

Chapter Two - The Diggory House

"Harry, Wake up!". Harry opened his eyes to find Cedric above him, with an extremely worried look on his face. Harry sat up, and reached for his glasses on his bedside table and placed them on his nose.  
"Cedric, what's happened?" He asked, trying to jump out of bed.  
"Well, there's been some reports of Death Eaters in the camp attacking wizards, don't panic or anything." Cedric informed Harry, trying to pull Harry out of the room by his hand.  
"But Cedric, I"  
"We HAVE to go, Now!" Cedric yelled back at Harry, his eyes clearly stating that this was final. Harry let himself be pulled out of the room, and into the sitting area to find everyone else ready, with their wands in their hands. Mr Weasley told Bill and Charlie to follow himself and Mr Diggory, and for everyone else to folow Cedric to the portkey. Cedric nodded his head, understanding what he had to do. He walked carefully out of the tent, and Harry followed, finding it hard to keep up with Cedric's magnifecent strides. The others followed Cedric too, but they were clueless as to where the portkey was. Harry was finding it very unnerving how they hadn't run into any of these 'death eaters.  
"Cedric, what are Death Eaters?" He asked, thirsty for information.  
"They're You-know-who's supporters." Cedric replied quickly, as if he didn't want to say it. Harry was curious as to this, but let Cedric lead them torwards the portkey. Cedric turned to face Harry, and opened his mouth to say something. But a huge explosion from his left inturrupted him, and sent everyone tumbling to the floor. Harry struggled to get up, and brushed the mud off his shirt. He looked up and saw what he presumed was a death eater. It was a tall figure, with a long black robe with tall pointed hood on. The figure also had a mask made out of a skull across his eyes, and Harry could make out some long, pale blond hair billowing out over the cloak. The cloaked man raised his wand, and pointed it directly at Harry and began to speak.  
"Avada Ke"  
"Expelliamus!" a voice screamed behind Harry. The death eater fell backwards, and his wand flew out of his hand. Harry turned to thank the caster, but found himself mouthing the words rather than saying them when he found that it was Cedric. Cedric smiled at Harry. Oh, how Harry loved that smile.  
"Umm.. Harry, maybe we should go." Cedric said, realising that they had been staring at eachother. Harry agreed, and everyone followed Cedric into the woods. They trusged through he woods, and up a hill. They found the wizard who was making portkeys, and asked for one to Stoatshead Hill. A Portkey was made, still an old boot, and everyone positioned themselves around it. Even though there was plenty of room around it now there were no adults, Harry found that Cedric had positioned himself behind Harry again. Harry could feel his breah again. His warming, calming breath.. Harry suddenly jerked upwards, then realised the portkey had activated. He felt everyone bump into him, Hermione on his left, Ron on his right, and Cedric behind him.

Harry fell to the floor with a gasp, and rolled a few times down the hill before stopping. He looked up, and Cedric was offering to help him up again, he was lifted into Cedric's chest again, but this time it felt normal, rather than slightly awkward. It was probably because no one else could see, as everyone else was still on the floor. Harry rested his head on Cedric's chest for a few more seconds, before Ron got up and asked,  
"Cedric?". Harry now felt awkward, and,with much regret, pulled himself from Cedric.  
"What should we do now? I mean, now we're away from the world cup?" Ron continued to ask. Cedric pondered for a moment, biting his lip, and then replied.  
"Well, Dad and Mr Weasley can apparate, so I'm pretty sure they'll go home when they're done, so I guess we should start heading home.". Harry thought about this for a moment, and then said louder than he wanted to,  
"No!". Everyone turned to face Harry, with puzzled expressions on their faces. He didn't want Cedric to go. He tried to think of an excuse for his shouting.  
"Uh.. What I mean is... Maybe there are more of those Death Eater things around." Then a plan dawned on him. "Cedric? Do you have floo powder at your house?" Cedric thought, biting his lip again.  
"Yeah, I think so." He finally answered, much to the relief of Harry.  
"Well then, if there are more of these Death Eaters around, it wouldn't be safe to travel alone. Maybe I could walk with Cedric back to his house, and then use floo powder to get back to the Burrow, then No one's alone on the journey." Harry told everyone. Hermione shifted her eyes at him, as if she knew why he wanted to walk back with Cedric. Everyone agreed, no one else looking suspicious.

Harry turned to face Cedric, quickly hiding his expression of pure delight. They turned and started walking torwards the town ahead of them. Talking merrily about quidditch, school, and about themselves. They walked through fields and climbed over fences, until they entered the village. Cedric spent a long time showing Harry around the village. Harry saw a few friends from Hogwarts around the town. Both of them were tempted to go into the local sweet shop, sweetooths, but decided against it. According to Cedric, the shop was owned by a witch. Cedric pulled Harry around the corner and Harry saw himself looking at a street of houses. Harry was led down the street by his hand until they arrived outside number six. "Harry, this is where me, my mum, and my dad live." Cedric told Harry. He opened the door, and led Harry inside.

It was AMAZING. Harry stepped onto the dark wood flooring. He stared around at the paneled walls, and the soft cushioned chairs. The room had a general warm feeling to it, as if all Harry's troubles were still outside the door. The front room could of passed off as a muggle house, if it wasn't for the pixie in the tall, brass cage in the corner of the room. Cedric walked past Harry and into the kitchen. Harry heard a cupboard being opened, and a tap being turned on. Harry took a few moments taking in the second wizard house he'd ever been in, after the burrow.  
"I see you've been checking out Cho, Harry." Cedric called from the kitchen, turning off the taps. Harry suddenly felt his stomach drop. He really didn't want to talk about Cho Chang at the moment. Especially not to her boyfriend.  
"Umm... kinda, but I know you two are going out, so I kind of abandoned the idea." Harry called, trying his best not to anger Cedric. This was his house after all... There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, until Cedric broke it.  
"I know, it's just that I think you have great taste." he said, walking out of the kitchen, a glass in his hand.  
"Yeah, I think you have great taste too." Harry replied, trying to end the conversation before it got too personal.  
"Well of course I do. I fancy you, don't I?" Cedric said.

Harry stared at Cedric for a few seconds, his mouth agape. Cedric then realised what had just escaped his mouth, and tilted his head head back and closed his eyes in frustration. Harry wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what. He opened his mouth, but it was Cedric who spoke first.  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't meant to say that, I really didn't. I just.. Do you fancy me?" He asked, his eyes shining as if on the verge of tears. Harry felt his stomach dropping further and further down, and fel his heart beating against his ribs. He looked up at Cedric, and decided to tell him the truth. "I don't know" he told Cedric. Cedric sat down on the cosy sofa, and looked up at Harry.  
"I need to know something, Harry. Please sit down." He requested. Harry decided to do as he was asked, and sat down next to Cedric.  
"Will you help me find out what I need to know?" Cedric asked, looking Harry in the eyes. Harry pondered for a moment, and thought 'he wouldn't cause me any pain, would he?' and nodded. Cedric leaned forward, and so did Harry, feeling this is what Cedric wanted him to do. Harry couldn't look away from those grey eyes. Their lips met.

A fresh wave of relief washed over Harry. Cedric was't going to hurt him at all. Harry sat there with Cedrics lips on his. unintendedly, Harry opened his mouth. Immidietly, Harry felt Cedric tongue enter his mouth, and Harry felt dizzy suddenly. After what felt like several years, Harrys lungs' cries for air could not go unnoticed any longer. He pulled away from an incredibly hurt looking Cedric, and breathed in.  
"What's wrong?" asked Cedric. "Is it me?" Ceric looked very depressed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"  
"Cedric, stop! It's not you.. I needed to breathe." Harry reassured Cedric. He suddenly looked very happy.

After a few butterbeers, Harry thought he had better get back to the Burrow. He grabbed a handful of powder from the bowl, on the mantlepiece, and stepped into the fireplace. He threw the handful to the floor, and said loudly, "The Burrow!". Harry felt himself rise away from the fireplace and tucked in his elbows. The emerald green flames were making him feel sick.

He fell out of the fireplace in the kitchen of the burrow, and fell to the floor at Hermiones feet. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.  
"You were supposed to be back a long time ago." She told him, before shouting through the house that Harry had arrived. Harry looked up at her, with a puzzled expression covering his face.  
"What do you mean?" he asked Hermione.  
"Come upstairs to Ginny's room to tell me about all the dementors you fought off on the way to Cedrics house, Harry" she called him, unusually loud, as if wanting everyone else to hear. Harry remained on the floor, staring at Hermione, still confused. Hermione shot him a look to tell him to go along with it.  
"Uh, ok, yeah.. course I will." Harry shouted, trying to match Hermiones loudness. She pulled him up the wooden stairs, and slammed Ginnys door shut behind them, before locking it. She turned, her eyes wide and shining.  
"Well?" She asked. Harry was wondering what she meant by 'well?' and was confused as to why she had locked the door.  
"Well what?" He asked. He was answered with a look, insulting his intelligence.  
"What happened with you and Cedric?" She demanded, her eyes shining wth glee.  
"We walked to his house, had a butterbeer each, and then I came here, why?" He replied still wondering how much Hermione knew. She raised her eyebrow at him.  
"Yeah, right... Did you kiss?" She asked. The words were out of Harrys mouth before he could stop himself.  
"Yeah" Harry stopped, and felt as Cedric did earlier that very day. Hermione flung herself forwards and wrapped Harry into a tight hug.  
"I knew something would happen between you two! I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed.

Was Harry really that obvious?  
Who else knew?  
Whould Hermione tell anyone?

DID HARRY POTTER LIKE CEDRIC DIGGORY? 


End file.
